DE 41 23 254 A1 discloses a control device of a motor vehicle, which control device determines manipulated variables for active assembly bearings used to bear a drive assembly of the motor vehicle, namely on the basis of measurement signals from sensors which are accommodated at fastening points of the active assembly bearings on the body or on the drive assembly. In this case, the control device stores a vehicle-specific family of characteristics for the motor vehicle in order to ensure a vehicle-specific optimum degree of comfort for the motor vehicle.